


[CLex][Young Justice]执念

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Young Justice 同人文 [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: LEX非要执念地把Superboy这个Superman克隆设置成这个外表年龄还不会长
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Young Justice 同人文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108997





	[CLex][Young Justice]执念

[CLex][Young Justice]执念  
Obsession  
注：原作《Young Justice》  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

执念  
YJ动画里，Superboy Conner Kent的外表年龄对Lex有什么特别之处，非要执念地把Superboy这个Superman克隆设置成这个外表年龄还不会长。。  
不知道YJ动画里，Lex和Clark还有没有青梅竹马的设定，不知道那个年龄是他当年与Clark初遇的年龄还是决裂的年龄呢？  
应该不是在大都会再次遇到的年龄吧，Clark来大都会时应该已经成年了吧？


End file.
